


The Love of Family

by Halunygin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Teddy Lupin learns the importance of family the night before leaving for Hogwarts.





	The Love of Family

Ginny Potter hummed softly to herself as she stirred the chicken alfredo in the pot. Every few minutes, she checked the clock above the mantle. It currently read 5:45. Fifteen minutes and her husband would be home, and it couldn't come faster. She exited the kitchen, and called up the stairs, "James, Albus, Teddy, wash up for dinner!"

The sound of two pairs of little feet could be heard scurrying down the stairs, and a larger pair slowly descending. Ginny returned to the kitchen, and not a minute later, a turquoise haired eleven year old walked in the entrance with a giggling red haired baby.

"Alright, Lily, I get it, you want dinner, but you've got to stay still!" the boy grunted. Lily squirmed and squealed as Teddy Lupin fastened her into her high chair. Ginny laughed, planted a kiss on her one year daughter, and ruffled her godson's hair, which was changing to purple. 

"Take a seat, Teddy, I made your favorite, fettuccine alfredo with chicken."

Teddy sat in the chair next to Lily, metamorphosing to make her laugh. Two children ran into the kitchen, one with auburn hair and brown eyes, and the other with black hair and green eyes. The red haired one tugged on his mother's pant leg.

"Mummy, when can we eat?" he asked. Ginny looked down at him.

"When Daddy gets home, which will be in a few minutes. James, your hands feel awfully dry. Did you wash them?"

Five year old James tapped his chin in thought.

"I honestly don't 'member, Mummy," was the deep response. Ginny shook her head. 

"Why don't you wash them again, just to be sure." 

With that, James ran off to the bathroom. The dark haired child sat down next to Teddy.

"I washed my hands, Mummy."

Ginny smiled at her three year old. "And that's why you're my special little boy, Albus, because you listen." 

Teddy laughed. "And because you look like your dad, Alby."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the preteen, but ruined the effect by grinning. From the living room, there was the sound of the floo, and coughing from a man. James ran from the bathroom screaming, "DADDY!" The dark haired man picked up his son before he bumped into something, and came into the kitchen, brushing soot off his person.

"Did anyone lose this?" Harry Potter asked, holding a giggling James upside down. Teddy shook his head, smiling softly at his godfather. James escaped his father's clutches and ran to his seat on the other side of Lily.

"Can we eat now, Mummy?" 

Ginny nodded, serving the pasta.

"I made this especially for Teddy because it's his last day eating with us before he goes to Hogwarts."

James and Albus clapped, causing Teddy to turn pink. Harry ruffled his godson's hair proudly.

"You excited, Ted?"

Teddy shrugged, the reminder that he was going to Hogwarts tomorrow making him queasy. The Potter children didn't notice how quiet he was throughout the meal, they were too busy chattering to their parents about every topic in the sky. Half an hour in, Teddy mumbled he was tired, and wanted to do some last minute packing. Ginny dismissed him, looking worried and contemplative. She made eye contact with Harry, gesturing to the stairs. Harry nodded in understanding and made to get up, but Ginny stopped him.

"I think I can help, if I'm right about what's bothering him."

Harry nodded, and sat back down. Ginny went up the stairs and made her way to Teddy's bedroom. The boy lived with his grandmother, but he stayed at the Potters' house so often, they referred to the guest bedroom as Teddy's. She knocked softly on the door. When she didn't get a response, she opened it. Teddy was laying on his bed, tears streaked across his face. His hair was peach colored, a sure sign he was upset. Ginny sat at the edge of the bed, prompting Teddy to turn onto his stomach. She rubbed his back softly.

"Teddy, what's wrong, love? Why were you crying?"

Teddy's response was muffled by his pillow. "I'm fine, I just don't feel well."

Ginny arched her eyebrow, even if Teddy couldn't see it. "Teddy, it's okay to be scared to go to Hogwarts. A lot of kids are."

Teddy sat up. He wiped at his cheeks. "I'm not scared to go to Hogwarts."

Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Then why are you so upset?" 

"Because, because, I don't wanna leave you guys!" Teddy whimpered before succumbing to sobs, his hair flashing dark grey. Ginny sighed before wrapping the kid in her arms, patting his back.

"Oh, Teddy, we don't want you to go either, but you have to. And we'll write to you everyday."

Teddy lifted his head from Ginny's torso and sniffed. Ginny wiped his eyes gently with her sleeve.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A few weeks."

Ginny felt shocked and slightly guilty. She nor Harry had noticed.

"Why didn't you talk to us? We wouldn't have made fun of you." 

Teddy looked slightly awkward. Ginny continued to stare at him.

"I wanted to, but, er, I didn't want to be a nuisance." 

Ginny felt even more guilty. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it. 

"Teddy, you can always talk to us, you're just as much a part of this family as any of us." 

James and Albus ran into the room and jumped onto Teddy's bed, tackling him. Harry followed them, holding Lily, who wriggled out of his arms, and tried to climb up to the bed as well. Teddy laughed, and pulled the baby up into his arms. The boys clung to his torso.

"Teddy, Daddy said you're leaving tomorrow! Tell him he's wrong, you're not supposed to go 'til September!" James begged. Teddy ruffled the boy's auburn hair. 

"I wish I could, Snitch, but I have to go, September came sooner than I thought. But I promise I'll write to all of you, and you can write me back, deal?" 

"Deal!" the boys said in unison. Harry smiled at the young boy he watched grow up.

Teddy grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I was scared of leaving because I felt that if I left, you guys wouldn't care about me anymore. It's not like we're related biologically." 

Ginny ruffled his hair. 

"Teddy, family isn't just your blood relatives. It's the people who are always there for you, and stay by your side no matter what. Your parents may not be here, but we are, and Teddy, we love you, and we aren't going to leave you anytime soon."

Teddy, eyes rimmed with tears, laughed and hugged his godparents.

As the younger children burrowed closer to their parents, all of whom were asleep, on the small, creaky bed, Teddy thought about family, and how it comes in all shapes and sizes. He looked out the window, staring at the stars, and whispered, hoping they heard him, "I love you, Mum and Dad". There was a whisper in the wind that Teddy swore sounded like, "Love you too." He supposed he imagined it, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
